Don't Fall in Love
by Emilinia-sama
Summary: the Night Walkers are the most feared gang in Tokyo. they have a new leader, a new leutenant, and a new enemy. a houshi and a hanyou. there's blood, there's romance, and a touch of maybe yaoi. inukag mirsan
1. Prologue

now this only the prologue. i'll introduce myself later. dont own of inuyasha, so dont sue!

--

Prologue

We of the human race have never noticed the life beyond our own noses. None of us, except those who open themselves, believe in the darkness that envelopes our world. As the pure light of the full moon blankets the city, the night walkers are among us. They have a mission:

**Save the last of their kind and exterminate any who get in the way**

That has been their mission ever since humans began to grow in numbers. It was like the relation between wolves and rabbits. One problem, though. Unlike rabbits, humans have reason and a strong will to live. But more than that, they have hope. And that had always been the trouble the night walkers have had to deal with.

"But all that will change…"

Standing at the top Tokyo tower in the light of the full moon, the figure of a woman and a small boy stood. Long, sharp, gleaming fangs gleamed as the woman grinned devilishly. Red eyes outlined cat-like pupils, and her hair was short, cut off at her shoulders. She had a one sided bang that covered her right eye.

"Yes… Now, everything begins…" she whispered.

--

not my best beginning, but it does open the story well enough, i guess. review. thanx

Emilinia


	2. Chapter 1

me: okay, i didn't feel like typing anything for the prologue, but here we go. okay origins of this fic: i have a manga i want to write, but i don't have a base for it yet. so instead, i tried making into a fanfic first, ya know...? to get a base line for my manga.

Kagome: Emilinia doesn't own any of us. so plz don't go and sue her.

Inuyasha: yeah, hell'll freeze over before she owns me, much less anyone else.

me: ...i don't deny it. so anyway, i hope you like this. and yes i know it's short; i promise it'll get longer.

--

Chapter 1

Kagome Higurashi walked through the lonely hallways of her high school. She was a pretty girl with shoulder length black hair, light grey eyes, and a lithe, graceful figure that the guys practically drooled over. In fact, she would have the entire school after her if it were not for one flaw in her character. She didn't smile.

No one, not even her closest friends, ever saw her smile. Nor did they see her laugh or show any human emotions at all. It was like she was a robot, thought none knew why. It wasn't that she unsociable, she just didn't get close to anyone. But most people marked it down that she came from a respectable family. Her father was head over Shikon Industries, her mother was a talented tailor, her sister, Kikyo, was a famous fortune teller and miko, highly respected and worldly known. And her brother was a very good detective and his soccer skills couldn't be laughed at either. So people didn't ask, they just assumed.

"Hey, Kagome-chan!"

Kagome turned as she heard her name called. She gave a slight nod of recognition to her best friend, Sango Hiragizawa. Sango saw the slight, so slight it was practically unnoticeable, lift in her friends cheeks. That was the closest thing Kagome had to a smile, and it was gone faster than Sango could blink. But the message still got through. She smiled in return and the two walked to their classes together, like they always did.

"So…?!" Sango asked excitedly.

"So what?" Kagome asked in her monologue voice, looking ahead uninterested.

"I hear congratulations are in order," Sango said happily, ignoring Kagome's disinterest.

"For…?"

"The youngest to ever make squad leader…?! The whole family is talking about it! No less from one of the top two families in the whole of Japan!"

Kagome's normally dead eyes sparkled at the compliment. However, the slight mention of the 'other family' made her blood boil. But she kept mask steadily in place, but there was still a slight tinge of pink to her cheeks. Sango didn't miss this and immediately apologized. Kagome just shrugged.

The two of them said their goodbyes and went into their first period classes just as the bell rang.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sango had to practically run to get to her first period. She thrust the slide door open, panting.

"Nice of you to finally show up, Hiragizawa-san."

"I'm sorry Sensei," Sango said, holding up one hand in apology. She hurried to her seat and pulled out her books and pencil bag, still trying to catch her breath. _The good news, _she thought to herself, _is that I'm only two minutes late. Bad news is that this is the fifth tardy I've had this week. That means…_"Hiragizawa-san!"

_Sango jumped as her teacher yelled her out of her daze. The people started giggling. "Y-yes sensei…?"_

"…Solve this problem." The teacher began to write a problem on the board. It was something to do with quadratics. _Fucking algebra…_ she thought. She analyzed the problem anyway. After about seven to ten minutes, she answered, "The answer is 72."

"Very good."

Class continued on this way: Sango day dreaming, the teacher popping her off with random questions, and her answering them correctly. Sango sighed quietly. _another beautiful day in paradise…_

Suddenly the phone rang at the teachers desk. He picked it up with the traditional, 'this is so-and-so'.

"He's finally here…?"

Sango's attention perked at this.

"Okay…yeah, bring them up here…thanks bye."

"…probably new kids…" Sango muttered absently. Her phone vibrated in her pocket. She looked at the caller ID. It was Kagome. Sango looked at the teacher; he had stuck his head out the door waiting for the people that were supposed to be here. Sango quickly pulled her phone out of her pocket and read the message.

****

I'm bored!

Sango smiled to herself. That was the real Kagome. Whiny, but still reliable and warm.

**So am I. **Sango typed back. She glanced back at the teacher. He was still looking out for the new students.

**Do something about it!**

**Like…?**

**I don't know! Entertain me!**

**Can't.**

Sango quickly put her cell on silent and back in her pocket. And looked back to the teacher. Behind him were two boys, one with abnormally long black hair pulled into a loose ponytail and intense charcoal grey eyes. The other also had long black hair (though it wasn't as long as the first guy's) and light cheerful violet eyes. Sango couldn't help but stare at these two. Something about their auras held her attention. The grey eyed boy's aura was somewhat demonic, but it was so minute that Sango barely felt it at all. And as for the other boy, his was the aura of a houshi, and yet it was somewhat…tainted.

"My name is Miroku Yamazaki. It is very nice to meet all of you." said the boy with the houshi's aura.

"And I'm Inuyasha. Inuyasha Taishou."

Sango raised an eyebrow as she wondered **why** two boys with such auras would be here. Coincidence…? _No. As father always used to love to say, "There is no coincidence; what there is is 'hitsuzen.'_

For some reason, she felt that her life was going to get ten times more complicated.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome waited in front of the lunch room for Sango like she always did. Finally she showed up. Kagome moved over to her, nodding her head in greeting. She could tell that Sango had something that was bothering her.

"What's wrong, Sango-chan?"

"Outside."

Kagome widened her eyes, but nodded. Once the two friends were safely outside, Kagome gave Sango one of her bento boxes. It had been a long standing tradition between them. Sango would do busy work for Kagome and Kagome would give her box lunches.

"Ititakimasu!" both girls said.

"So what's up?" Kagome asked in between bites of egg omelet.

"Two new guys…" Sango started.

"So?"

"Their auras were strange."

"Do you mind if we join you lovely ladies?"

Both girls visibly jumped, almost spilling their lunches. They looked up to see said boys standing over them. Miroku was grinning from ear to ear whilst Inuyasha was glaring. Sango and Kagome looked back at each other. That them…? Kagome mouthed. Sango gave a small nod. Kagome sighed, but scooted over so the two boys could sit down. Kagome just her rice in a completely calm air as Sango looks at the two boys in suspicion.

The four sit in slight discomfort as the silence dragged.

"Somebody say something…" muttered Inuyasha.

Kagome opened her eyes slightly and gave a glance in the hard faced boy's direction. She put her chop sticks down calmly and said, "Alright. Tell me why a houshi and a hanyou such as yourselves are here."

Both boys looked shocked. But it cleared quickly and the houshi laughed. "So you knew?"

"It was rather apparent."

"Your very sharp. And I guess you know to?" he asked turning to Sango.

"As she just said, it was rather apparent. Although," she said turning to Inuyasha, "I didn't think you were a hanyou. I just thought you were really good at disguising yourself."

"Is that supposed to be an insult or a compliment…?" Inuyasha asked.

"You can take it as you want it, Taishou-san."

"But still, why **are** you two here?" Kagome asked again.

"We're looking for a group of people," Miroku explained.

"Who?"

"The Night Walkers," Inuyasha answered.

Sango and Kagome looked at each other in surprise. The Night Walkers were a band of thieves and thugs, sort of like the mafia. But no one knew who made up the Night Walkers. All that was known of them was that they normally acted during the new moon, the half moons, and the full moon.

But was only people that had no knowledge of the 'other world'. People like mikos, houshis, and taijya were the only humans that knew of the 'other world'.

"Oh, yes. I never got your names," Kagome said.

"I'm Miroku Yamazaki."

"I'm Inuyasha Taishou."

"Ah, it's very nice to meet you both."

"And you lovely ladies?"

"My name is Kikyo," Kagome lied. She knew better than to give her real name to a spiritualist. "Kikyo Tsubasa."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. And you?" Miroku looked over at Sango.

"Riko Kinomoto."

"It's very nice to meet you," he said once more, eyeing 'Riko.'

"Oh no, the pleasure is ours," Kagome said. _Truly. It is._ Sango had to fight an evil smirk. These boys didn't know what they were getting into. _But we'll shown them, won't we leader?_

_Indeed we shall._

--

me: okay there's chapter one. i hope it's suspensful. i'm not too good at that sort of thing. i think i watch too many obvious animes. it's affecting my writing style. oh yes, and i have a yaoi story that i still haven't finished, so i'm not going updating every day. mabey every other day or something.

Sango: and you all need to review.

Miroku: indeed. reviewing is good for the soul...(_groups Sango_)

Sango: DIE!!

me: (_sweatdrop_) yyyyyeeeaaaahhhh. well, see you all later! Emilinia signing off.


End file.
